


We Reconnected... So What Now

by realdeanandcassiefan



Category: Kelly Severide and April Sexton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realdeanandcassiefan/pseuds/realdeanandcassiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly Severide and April Sexton has known each other since they were kids. They reconnected as friends. But let's see what happens when she comes to see him the night before she leaves.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: First thing, I haven't watched NBC in YEARS. So, I’m on the late show. I just discovered Chicago Fire and the pilot Chicago Med looks pretty good too. My favorite character on CFD is Kelly Severide. I’m a big fan of interracial relationships and I love the potential pairing of Kelly Severide and April Sexton.  This is a ONE-SHOT and my first fanfic for this couple/show. I may write more it depends on if NBC don’t punk out and end their story before it starts. If you’re an “upcoming fan” or just want to read some fanfic… please read and leave a review. Oh, one more thing, I don’t respond to negativity so if that’s you… MOVE AROUND.  Don't own the characters/show. Y/Y/Y/B/B/B</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Reconnected... So What Now

**This occurs right after episode 320**

**Before**

_Kelly couldn’t believe this was happening! He was about to make love to his friend, April Sexton! The same woman he’d known since he was twelve-freakin-years-old! A woman that knew him better than almost everyone. The same stubborn woman who refused to reconnect with him because of a stupid mistake he made like a billion years ago! And the same woman that he has obsessively been thinking about for the past two weeks!_

They fell on his bed, with him landing on top. _Damn she felt good in his arms._ Not giving her the opportunity to back out, he quickly removed the remaining of her clothes. He stopped kissing her so he could look at her, really look at her. His breath caught in his lungs when he sees the perfection of her body. _It was like seeing melted caramel poured over her limbs._

When he feels her fingers unzipping his jeans, he presses his lips together. _Who would’ve thought that April Sexton could be so sexy? The shy, serious, bookworm that he’s known her to be, suddenly had the power to have him chasing after her. Kelly was not the type of guy to chase after a woman. But April, she had him doing helluva lot different then what he’d normally do._

When she moved her hand inside of his jeans squeezing him gently he groaned and helped her removed his jeans and underwear. Grasping the back of her head holding her immobile, Kelly kissed April deeply while sliding up inside of her. They both groaned as they started moving together and for the first time, in a long time, Kelly felt pure contentment.

*****

Kelly rolled off April with a satisfied moan. _He was a little rattled! He knew it would be good; he just didn’t think it would be this good between them! When he was married to Brittany, they did their marathon thing. But with April, what the hell?!_

April secretly smiled while listening to Kelly’s heartbeat hammering in his chest. When April cuddled closer to him Kelly found himself entwining their hands on top of his chest. Minutes passed without either of them speaking. _Kelly soon find himself hoping that it wasn’t about to become awkward between them._

He was about to speak when April suddenly leaned over and places a small kiss on his chest and then to his collar bone.

“Kelly, you are making it real hard for me to leave.”

_Kelly smiled that arrogant smile that he knew if April saw it, she would slap it off his face._

“Then don’t go.”

April quickly lifts her head from Kelly’s chest. “Kelly…”

“Don’t say it. April. Don’t even think of trying to tell me that what just happened between us was a spontaneous decision.”

“I wasn’t. I was just going to say, that as much as I loved being with you like this, I’m still going. Before we found each other again, I worked too many hours at Chicago Med without any kind of break. I… I just need this. Can you understand that for me?”

“I’m trying to. I’m just bummed that you’re leaving that’s all. I wasn’t expecting this to happen. There’s something between us April. I was serious with you when I said I wanted us to be friends again. I missed you. I missed the connection we had.”

“So did I.”

_His eyes danced back and forth hoping that he could see if she was being truthful with him, because already he was catching feels for her._ “Did you?”

“Come on Kelly, you have to know I came over here for not so innocent reasons.”

“Uh, yeah, I kind of figure that when you stepped up in here in some stilettos and that outfit.”

“I just wanted you to see me as a grown woman, not some twelve-year old girl who was still suffering from a major crush on you.”

“Well, you can rest assure that my eyes have seen the glory.”

April smirked, while shaking her head.

“Anyway, you’ve been saying that you’re glad we reconnected and I never really responded back. I just wanted you to know that, I did this, I came to see you tonight, because I wanted to be close to you Kelly. So you’ll know that you’re not alone in being pleased that we’ve… found each other again.”

Kelly lovingly touched April’s cheek as she moved on top of him and settled between his legs. _They stared at each other, wondering what was going on between them._

“I’m glad you came.”

They started kissing as Kelly wrapped his arms around April and their love play started all over again.

*****

The alarm clock buzzed waking Kelly up from a deep sleep. He _turned to see April was gone. She must’ve just left because her spot on the bed was still warm. He was put out that she didn’t wake him. She could’ve at least said goodbye. But he knew she didn’t want to take the chance of him trying to convince her not to go on her trip. He was trying to understand why she needed to leave. He looked at the clock and proceeded to get ready to start for work. He shook his head trying not to think of April as he stood under the shower letting the hot water beat down on his head. Their night together was incredible. And damned if he didn’t want to see where their relationship could go. Maybe she won’t go after all._

**After**

_When Hermann gave him April’s “message” just reading those three letters made him feel much_ _better. He’d been thinking about her all day. He made the huge mistake of talking to Scott about it. The smug bastard couldn’t stop gloating. And that crack about confidence, it wasn’t confidence that made him look to the door every time someone came into the pub, it was hope. Scott felt that a depth was owed after helping patch things up between him and April. Not wanting to hear any more of Scott’s lame ass taunts, Kelly took his cell phone outside to make a call._

He walked away from the door, trying to put some distance between the noise and the call he was making. Once he dialed the number he took a deep breath before speaking. He cursed silently when it went straight to voicemail.

_“April, hey it’s me Kelly. I um, got your message. Last night, it was amazing for me too. We could be doing it again if you were here, just kidding. But I understand why you had to leave so, enjoy your trip. And I’ll… I’ll see you when you get back. And this time, you **will** let me take you out for a drink. Ok, so have fun, but not too much fun that you come back suddenly married to some undeserving asshole. See you soon.” _

He stood staring out at the street when he felt a tap on his shoulder. _He already knew without turning around that it was Scott._

“Did you speak to her?”

“No, it went straight to her voicemail so I have to leave her a message.”

“You think you guys maybe got a shot at making something happen this time around?”

Kelly looked to his friend silently wondering the same thing. _He and April slept together. He can’t help but wonder what this change will do to their friendship._

“I don’t know. Guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

**End**


End file.
